


February Prompts #2 Lace

by Mercury_Rises



Series: Word Prompts [2]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Lace, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Rises/pseuds/Mercury_Rises
Summary: Finnzra with the word 'lace'.





	February Prompts #2 Lace

“Finnegan!”, he gasped, caught between a shock and a laugh. Deep russet skin flushed and bloomed against the thin strips of lace. Ezra looked wide-eyed at the intricate knots and weaves of the lace that wove around him.

Finn stood by him, holding the blindfold. “Ta-da.”, he smiled wickedly. Looking Ezra over from head to toe in admiration he whispered, “Stunning.”, as he grazed a cold finger along his thigh.

Ezra laid in blushing glory, on the dark silken sheets. He tilted his head this way and that. “Mmm..”, Finn smiled, leaning over to snap the lace against Ezra’s bare hip.

Ezra could see that familiar glint in Finn’s eyes as he giggled softly. “You’ve wrapped me up beautifully. Would be a shame to ruin your hard work…?”, he trailed off suggestively. He propped himself on his elbows to gaze up at his lover. He waited for Finn’s response in anticipation.

Almost as quickly as the words escaped his mouth, Ezra felt the familiar cool hand slipped under and lift his hips. Looming over him with eyes full of intent. Finn slowly began to close the gap between them.

An icy steel hand met the cooler one as they began to move and pry the lace bindings back.

“I think we can manage…”, he whispered, sealing the promise between them with a kiss.


End file.
